Fish Scales & Marble
by Bianca Lightyear
Summary: It's unlikely for a vampire to fall in love with a mermaid. But it was never told to be forbidden. BxE HS fic.
1. PROLOGUE: Ice & Water

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight, or anything familiar in the text. :D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey there again. Okay, so, I am having a total brain blockage right now for my last story. So either a temporary or permanent lock down on that story. Anyways, I hope you will like this story, I was just thinking about "The Little Mermaid" one second, and the next second, poof! But this is a twist to the story, in fact, this one is a tad bit more modern than usual. So enjoy!

*_There's going to be a big surprise and one minor character from Twilight is very OC._

_Also, since it is fanfiction, it would hurt me if somebody were to criticize me for making something up about mermaids. _

_Oh, and the POV is going to be omniscient throughout the whole story, it may switch on and off though, but otherwise, this chapter or prologue or whatever, is first person._

playlist: Life in Technicolor II - Coldplay

* * *

**Fish Scales & Marble**

**PROLOGUE**: _Ice & Water_

Forks, Washington.

A small city barely anybody knows about, but the few hundred that live there.

But, the more isolated the place, the easier it is to fit in,

And the smaller the town, the more secrets you can keep from exposing.

With the dark, gray skies clouding over the town, it can help _them_ from sparkling like diamonds,

With the cool, all-around winter air, it helps _her_ from turning blue as the ocean.

One surviving the epidemic of the Spanish Influenza of 1918,

The other surviving the collision of the Titanic in 1912.

Both immortal and indestructible.

One a _monster_,

The other but a _fish_.

Seemingly not a match,

But all that has happened to them was for a reason.

Thanks to that conniving genius called fate.

**BELLA.**

I'm moving…again. It's been 97 years since my supposed "death". Now, here I am, standing in the middle of some airport in Seattle, Washington. I took a seat on a nearby bench and gazed around the environment and life surrounding me. Waiting for my "foster father" to get his belongings, I smiled at all that has happened in the past 97 years.

I was born in the year of 1895 in Phoenix, Arizona, my parents Charlie and Renee Swan. On my 17th year, my parents decided to give me the greatest birthday present a girl could have during my time, a voyage on the Titanic when it first launches on April 10, 1912. Before I knew it, on the night of April 15, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the "_unsinkable"_ Titanic hit an iceberg, broke in half, and sank. The term "unsinkable" now a trite and over-exaggerated word directed to ships. Yes, I survived. But no, I wasn't of the few who made it into the life boats. Instead, I was unfortunately leaning on the railing of the ship and lost all coordination after the ship vigorously shook, forcing me to fall into deep, cold, blue Atlantic Ocean. Before the hypothermia got to me, something saved me, and all of a sudden, when I woke up, I was on land, coughing and gasping for air. I felt like I was dying, my body felt as if it couldn't malfunction properly anymore, and I had a feeling that that was it. I then opened my eyes, using my blurred vision, I was only able to make out a man who was bare from the shoulders down to his waist. He was watching me with a sympathetic, compassionate look in his eyes.

The man then whispered to me, "Drink this, darling, you don't deserve to die at such a young age."

Trying to stay conscious, I drank the unusual tasting drink and suddenly fell back into unconsciousness. When I woke up, a blanket was covering my lower half and I found myself lying on something wet, and scaly. I immediately sat up, glancing over my shoulder to see if I was lying on an alligator or something. But what I found was a beautiful man with a cheerful look all written all over his face.

"I see _you're_ awake." The man said with mirth in his eyes.

At first, I was shocked, I slowly backed away in fear. My eyes scanned his body to see that the bottom half of his body was of a fish's. When I looked back to his face I was in shock, I couldn't move or even make a single breath.

"Don't look at me like that," The merman rolled his eyes, "remove that blanket, and speak for yourself. You should be glad that I saved your life. And this is what I get? You giving me the dirtiest look a shark can muster!"

I removed the cotton blanket from my lower half, and found that I had a midnight blue fish tail instead of a pair of long, pale legs. I gasped in shock and looked up to see the merman smirking at me.

"Told you so, darling," He chuckled, "by the way, I'm Phil."

And that's where it all started.

Being a mermaid has its advantages and disadvantages. Mermaids live forever, and there's no worries about drowning when you step into a pool. In fact, the whole "contact with water when in human form turns you back" for a mermaid was all but a myth. Actually, us mermaids just tend to be seen as excellent swimmers when underwater in human form. Mermaids can turn into humans and vice versa if they drink this one certain drink made of a rare plant found in the depths of the ocean. Otherwise, mermaids can live among humans, fitting in with every possible group a human's in. Although, the only disadvantage is that mermaids can not be in a place where it's very hot nor humid, for they get a bit dehydrated and their skin gradually would turn bluer and bluer by the second, up to the point where they are practically as blue as the ocean, which wouldn't be a usual or pretty sight for bypassers.

When I would visit the ocean from time to time as a mermaid, I would visit my old fish friends and other mermaid friends, sometimes I would visit the old Titanic shipwreck when humans weren't busy studying it. Although, when I came back on land, I would immediately miss my friends and weep when I saw dead fish hanging all over those cursed fish marts. Phil, my foster father and the man who saved my life, would comfort me when I would find out that one of the dead fish being slaughtered and killed were one of my good fish friends. He was like the mother and father I have never had. Phil, not meaning to be blunt or rude, is gay. Although he doesn't seem like it on the outside, when he's around me, he shows who and what he is hiding from that "manly" facade. He's never really found "_the _one" yet, but I'm also assisting him in the search, and he with mine. But in order for us to maintain a normal "human" lifestyle, Phil works as an oceanographer, studying the ocean and deep blue sea. I know, ironic as it sounds, he is very successful in his job and gains more money than necessary for the two of us every year.

Now, back to the present. I watched from a distance as I saw Phil strutting towards me, looking like as if he were a traveling male model. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw all the women passing by him swoon, which made his face look at me as if I were crazy.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Phil looked around, a confused expression on his face.

As I calmed down, I finally answered, "Nothing, nothing. Everything's fine."

I stood up and followed Phil out of the airport, into yet another new beginning.

**EDWARD.**

So the school year starts over, yet again.

Another year where I get tortured by the thoughts of those around me. From those "I want to be your girlfriend" type of thoughts to those where I just can't stand to even talk or mention about.

But what I'm really not looking forward to the most is the part where I am forced to face _those_ two again. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The two who would do anything that would try to break my virtues and sleep with me. When they know that it's just a useless, stupid attempt. When I stepped out of my Volvo, the others followed suit. And then I heard all the thoughts of the other students all at once.

_'I know for sure Edward Cullen's going to be mine this year! My boobs _did_ get bigger over summer.'_ Ah, yes, that's Lauren.

_'You are the hottest thing in Forks, Jessica, and you know that Edward's going to want you. He'll be on his knees begging for you, asking you to marry him anytime soon.'_ And that was finally Jessica's.

Then it started channeling out into something different.

_'Wow, that new girl sure is something...I'll give it about a few days.'_

_'She sure was beautiful. I bet she'd want me too.'_

The last thought was just a bit too disturbing for me to even watch, I forced it out of my mind and continued walking with my brothers and sisters into the school. When we arrived in the school, I smelled something unusual.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper whispered into my ear, noticing the scent as well.

The smell was intoxicating; it wasn't of a human's blood, a wolf's stench, or vampire's scent, but the smell of the ocean breeze.

* * *

Yes! Finished. Okay, so this is the prologue. I will try hard to post up the next chapter for those of you who enjoy the story. I'm sorry if it's boring and, hey, did you finally see what the big surprise was?! Well, Phil's gay. But he'll make the story as fun as possible. Please review, it'd make me feel very confident about this story. Also, if you don't like the idea of me having my own version of a mermaid, well suck it up. It's my story so please don't trip and go all of on me for the idea. Anyways, thank you for reading! Have a fun weekend. :D

**Bianca Lightyear, over and out.**


	2. CHAPTER I: Blue & Gold

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own crud. Just so you know that. :D But I _do_ wish that I owned Edward Cullen. Wait, never mind, he belongs to Bella. :D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oh wow you guys, thanks for all those reviews, I'd never expected that much. And here are answers to some of you guy's questions.

IAmAHumanBeing- Umm, I think Bella's going to explain a few things later on about the whole "mermaid diet". But for sure this question shall be answered later on in the story.

Goddessa39- No, truthfully I didn't get the idea from a past story, but I got the idea right after I watched "The Little Mermaid". Then I sort of tried to look for some BxE mermaid stories, and I found a decent few, but then I decided to just create my own, since I barely see any cute vampire/mermaid action. Haha.

Well, I guess that's all the questions needed to be answered for now. Thank you all for being tolerant of the first chapter and reviewing! Now you all deserve a new chapter. :D

playlist: Let it Rain - Sarah Brightman

* * *

**Fish Scales & Marble**

**CHAPTER ONE: **_Blue & Gold_

"Bella, dear!" A manly/feminine-ish voice boomed from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready, darling!"

With a loud groan, Bella reluctantly opened her eyes and rolled out of bed. The mahogany haired beauty walked across the cold, hardwood floor and down the stairs, onto the even cooler tiled kitchen. She then plopped herself onto one of the two chairs next to the small dining table. Before Bella and Phil arrived in Forks, Phil went house surfing on the net back at their former home in Canada. The two were debating over having a large house with a jacuzzi and home theatre (_Phil_) and the other a small, one story house cozy enough for two people (_Bella_). Once the feud was finished, the two finally settled for a decent sized two story house with two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, and an office. It didn't really have what Phil wanted, but whatever made Bella happy, Phil would give, just for his only _daughter_.

"Good morning darling!" The oh-so-cheerful Phil with his short, choppy dark brown locks sticking up in every direction said as he looked over his shoulder to see Bella sitting a few feet away from him.

"Morning, Phil." Bella smiled at his enthusiasm for Bella's first day of a new school.

"I've made your favorite," Phil turned off the stove and poured the food from the pan into a white, porcelain plate, "seaweed and algae salad."

Once Phil placed the dish on her table, Bella immediately stuffed her mouth with all the condiments on the plate she could eat and chugged it down. Phil chuckled and took his seat accross from Bella.

"So today is your first day..." Phil lowered his voice.

"I know, time really does pass by," Bella drank her cup of water beside her, taking big gulps, " now here I start school again. What will this be? My 19th graduation and first day of a new school?"

"Well be proud of yourself, Bella, not many people get to start high school," Phil sighed, but not dropping his cheerful expression, "I mean, _it_ actually is the easiest connection to finding the perfect man..."

"Oh, shut up, Phil!" Bella threw a left over piece of seaweed at Phil who squeaked in surprise, "You _would _say that!"

"Well, I'm just trying to state the truth!" Phil chuckled which soon ended up into fits of laughter.

Bella then joined in the laughter, laughing until her sides cramped up, "Okay, okay! No more. I have around 2 hours to get to...2 HOURS?!"

"What's so surprising?" Phil looked at Bella with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Phil," Bella whined, "you woke me up an hour and thirty minutes earlier than on schedule!"

Phil just shrugged his shoulders, grabbed Bella's plate and cup, and placed them in the sink, "Just to help you."

"Oh...Be quiet Phil!" Bella stood up from her seat and walked to the sink to help wash the dishes.

"Well, it does give you time to shower..." Phil chuckled and smiled.

"You've been telling me that for the past 97 years now, Phil," Bella giggled, "but you already know that mermaids are always hygienically clean, no matter."

"But it's actually nice to try and be human every once in a while." He placed the dishes on the dish rack for it to dry.

Once Bella finished washing the dishes, she flicked her hands to dry them, ripped a sheet of paper towel from the roll, and wiped her hands, throwing the used paper into the trash can once her hands were dry, "True...But there's no point in taking a shower. I mean, it's just like a fish taking a bath in water!"

"Well, it's good for the facade," Phil wiped the counter and grinned, "sort of makes you seem realistic. And more natural!"

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes before she headed towards the staircase, "Mr. Takes-a-shower-just-to-make-his-hair-soft-and-blow dries-afterwards."

"But it's true!" Phil yelled from behind her.

....

About a half-an-hour later, Bella hopped off the last step of the staircase and walked towards the white, walnut front door. Before Bella was able to twist open the knob to the front door, a voice scolded from behind her, "You are not going out in just that, are you?"

Bella turned around and looked down at her jacket-less outfit, "It's fine to me. Besides, I'm not even cold. You know how mermaids are immune to the cold."

"Well, humans aren't! I don't think they would go jacketless in 30 degree weather outside..." Phil cocked his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh! It's _that_ cold outside," Bella responded dumbly, "well, duh! Tell me _beforehand_ next time!"

With that Bella scurried upstairs into her room to grab a jacket that would match her outfit. Bella's outfit consisted of tall, brown Ugg boots; dark washed jeans; a long sleeved white v-neck; a brown belt just below it; now a red, black, and white plaid jacket; and around her neck was a black scarf and seashell pendant Phil gave to her many years ago. (**AN:** Outfit on my page, I'm sorry, I suck at describing outfits!) When Bella emerged from her room and walked down the staircase, she found Phil waiting for her by the door, most likely waiting for her to do a final outfit check.

"There we go! That's more like it." Phil smiled, twisted the front door knob, and opened the door, "Do you have your backpack and everything in the truck?"

"Yup." Bella nodded her head once she jumped off the last two steps of the staircase.

"Okay, now give me a hug!" Phil stretched his arms outward, awaiting his good bye hug from Bella.

Bella ran to Phil to give him a big hug, "There's really no need to dress up, there's not really anybody there anyways. Just the same people over and over again, I mean, this school is smaller than the last!"

"But who knows Bella, things _can _just pop out of nowhere," Phil let go of Bella and kissed her on the forehead before she stepped out of the door and walked towards her red, beat up truck, "now go and have fun on your 19th first day of high school! Behave, darling!"

"Bye Phil!" Bella blew a kiss to Phil and he just chuckled and lightly closed the door.

_'That man spoils me too much.'_

Bella sighed and unlocked the door to her driver's seat.

_'He's just too much for me.'_

She chuckled at her thought as she climbed into the truck and closed the door as lightly as possible, paranoid the truck might fall apart if she were to slam the door.

_'But I'm glad that he found me.'_

Bella smiled and twisted her key in the ignition, forcing the old, beat up truck to make a roaring sound that could wake up the whole neighborhood. Although Phil spoils Bella a bit too much than necessary, Bella refused to have a new, beautiful car and chose to have Phil's beat up truck from years ago. While Bella was driving, she glanced at the small, newly added digital clock, seeing that she had a few minutes until school started. As Bella drove into the school parking lot, she saw all the student's gazes on her and her truck as she parked near a tree. Bella turned off the engine, twisted the key out of the ignition, grabbed her white backpack, and hopped off and out of her truck, carefully closing and locking the door. She looked around the tiny parking lot to see that she wasn't too left out seeing that there were other tarnished and over-used cars. (**AN:** Remember! Bella got to school before the Cullens!)

The young mermaid/human walked up the path into her school, heading towards the office to recieve her schedule. As she walked into the double doors of the school, she overheard a group of girls gossiping.

"I _sooo_ have a feeling that Edward Cullen is going to ask me out this year," A blonde haired, plastic looking girl bragged, "either that or his other two brothers are going to leave their girlfriends for me. I mean, have you guys ever looked at me? You _would_ have to admit that my boobs did grow over summer."

Bella tried to suppress a laugh as she passed by them, in order for her to do so, she bit and chew on her rosy pink lip.

_'Wow, I never knew that Paris Hilton would live in a place like this.'_

She rolled her eyes in amusement and opened the door to the office, seeing a cute, tiny, elderly lady in the front with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello there! Good morning!" The lady smiled and gazed at Bella.

"Oh, hi!" Bella smiled back and waved, "I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm new here. I came here to recieve my schedule."

The lady grinned even wider, "Oh you must be the 'Isabella' everybody in the faculty was talking about!"

Bella's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly regained her composure, "I guess."

"Well," the lady looked through a basket filled with organized papers, seperated by tabs, taking out two pieces of paper out of the few, "here's your schedule, and there's your map of the school, which you probably won't really need all too much."

Bella smiled and nodded a 'Thank You' before she stepped out of the heated, cramped office. She stared at her schedule and walked forward, searching for her first class.

_'So what's my first period..._

_English with Ms. Burns. Room 304.'_

As Bella turned left into a corridor, she found her class, and stumbled a few times before reaching the door.

_'Ughh! Several years of practice and I still can't seem to walk with my feet!'_

Bella turned the knob into the classroom and found a young looking woman with long, flaming, red hair sitting behind the wooden desk, which was placed in front of the white board, and right in the center of the small room.

"Hello," the woman said icily, "Isabella Swan?"

"Bella, please call me Bella." Bella glanced into the classroom and found three other students waiting for school to start as well, two of them perched on their desk sleeping. She walked through the aisles of desks and took a seat next to a kind looking girl with light brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Angela." The good samaritan-looking girl greeted.

"Hi! I'm Bella, as you've probably heard." Bella smiled and placed her bag on her small lap.

Angela nodded her head, "Yeah, I've head a lot about you. It's not so hard to catch on to gossip in a small town like Forks."

Bella let out a small chuckle, "Yeah."

As students started to file in, group by group or one by one, Bella couldn't help but stare at a small, dark haired, pixie like girl that walked in. Grace in every step, she took a seat two seats in front of Bella. Once class started, Ms. Burns stood up in front of the class and yelled to calm everybody down. Everybody in the room flinched or jumped from the abrupt but loud sound.

"Class. Welcome to a new school year, yada yada yada. I hope you have fun as juniors," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "okay, well we have a new student to this school, which is very rare. Isabella, stand up and present yourself."

Bella winced at how harsh and in a rush Ms. Burns is, and stood up from her seat. She saw that the whole class turned their bodies around to look at her, forcing the poor girl to blush.

She sighed and started, "Well, I'm Isabella Swan, please call me Bella, I lived in Halifax, Canada before I came here, but I was born in Cape Elizabeth, Maine."

_'Well, Cape Elizabeth _was_ where I was technically born..._

_as a mermaid.'_

"Okay, good, now sit." Ms. Burns rolled her eyes again and grabbed a stack of papers from her desk, passing it out row by row, "Now these are your syllabus', get them signed by tomorrow, if you don't, automatic 'F' in the class. Got it? Okay, now free period, but the maximum voice level is of a whisper."

The red headed teacher sat on her desk and continued drinking her coffee, she then opened a novel and read it.

_'This is going to be a long year in English...' _Bella sighed and turned her body to face Angela.

"Is she always like this?" Bella whispered softly to Angela.

"Yep. She always tries to find ways to get us off of her shoulders," Angela whispered back, "making her give us horrible test results, since she's so careless with grading our school work."

"Then why did she choose to be a teacher?" Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Nobody knows why, I guess that's just how English teachers are." Angela turned her head to Ms. Burns.

When Bella turned her head forward, she saw the same pixie like girl staring at her with her big, golden eyes. Once caught, the pixie immediately faced her head forward, the dark spikes on her hair bouncing from the swift movement.

After a long hour, the bell finally rang and everybody rose up and stretched from their seats. Bella grabbed her thin, light-weighted, white backpack from her desk and hung it on one shoulder, waiting for everybody sitting in her row to file out. As she walked down the row, she stared at her feet, soon seeing another pair of designer clad feet facing her's. Bella slowly lifted her head up to see the dark-haired, golden eyed pixie facing her with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" She greeted, immediately embracing her, shocking Bella, "And you must be Bella!"

Bella chuckled and nervously shifted her weight, "Who doesn't know that by now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was making you nervous!" Alice giggled, "How about I walk you to your next class?"

"Oh, um, sure." Bella permitted and proceeded walking out of the classroom with Alice, "I have...Trig with Mr. West next."

"You too?" Alice's face lighted up even more, "I have that class next also."

The two talked and walked down the hallways into their next class.

_'Heh, Alice's a keeper'_ Bella thought after her third period Spanish with Mr. Gonzalez.

Next, Bella had 4th period AP Biology. She lingered through the hallways, already knowing where her next class was. Right on time before the bell rang, Bella made it into her classroom, and found the teacher very....different.

Her teacher had a fauxhawk, nose ring, plugs, and was a bit on the 7 months pregnant phase. Bella found her very intimidating and looked around the class for a seat.

"Hi, class!" The teacher stood up from her desk and clasped her hands together, "Oh! You must be Bella!"

_'Finally, a teacher that calls me by my _correct_ name!' _Bella sighed in relief.

"Um, I guess I am..." Bella shrugged her shoulders and put on a meek smile.

"I'm Mrs. McKool!" Mrs. McKool grinned and pointed over to a desk on the far side, with a pale, bronze-haired boy facing the completely opposite direction of Bella, looking out the window, "Sit over there, next to Edward, Bella."

Bella heard a few groans from girls in the classroom, and she found that 75% of the girl population in the classrom was either staring her down or scowling at the mahogany haired beauty with envy.

When Bella took her place on the wooden stool, Edward turned his body to look at her, Bella turning her head as well. The two shocked by the outcome of their simple actions.

_'He's so beautiful...There's no way he can be human. And...and, he has the same golden eyes as Alice...She_ did_ say something about having some adopted siblings with her...'_ Bella thought, still holding her stare with the boy.

_'She's no human, but she's no vampire, nor a wolf...I can't seem to read her thoughts, ughh. But what is she? Her beautiful long, wavy, brownish-red hair; those stunning brown eyes; and those pink lips, oh dear God, help me...'_ The nearly century old vampire thought to himself, clenching his fist to prevent himself from touching her.

Then, Bella smiled the greatest smile she can put on her beautiful face, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Edward." The bronze haired vampire smiled back.

_

* * *

_

Whoohoo! So Bella meets her BFF and her possible soulmate too! Thank you all for reading, please review! It'd make me feel wonderful! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I shall post the next chapter as soon as possible! Oh yeah! And from what I'm planning, there's going to be a surprise in the next chapter...WHOO! And thank you to those who actually enjoyed and reviewed the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Have a good time reading! Don't trip.

**Bianca Lightyear, over and out.**


	3. CHAPTER II: Sand & Stone

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you've heard of before or anything else is sadly not owned by me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello again! Okay, so, here's the third chapter, and whatever. I hope you all will enjoy it, and yeah, have fun!

Questions to be answered:

Witty-Kate: Yep, she does have powers, but I most likely will explain it later to you in the story. :D

playlist: Love, Save the Empty - Erin McCarley

* * *

**Fish Scales & Marble**

**CHAPTER TWO**: _Sand & Stone_

Hearing Edward greet her back made Bella dazzled by him, absent-mindedly staring at his face for a long period of time. Edward, who found it amusing, waved his pale, cold hand in front of her face to snap her back to reality.

"Um, Bella?" Edward said, smiling his perfect crooked smile, almost making Bella drool.

_'Oh dear God, do NOT tell me I just did that!'_ Bella thought to herself, looking away from embarassment.

_'How cute.'_ Edward chuckled and gripped tightly onto the edge of the table, attempting to control himself.

"I'm sorry!" Bella turned back to Edward, "I-I'm just extremely tired this morning, it's like 8 AM right now huh? I mean, I tend to spaz out a lot when-,"

Edward interrupted Bella, "It's okay Bella, no need to apologize. By the way, it's 12 in the afternoon."

"O-oh." Bella looked down, fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

"Anyways, I've been wonder-,"

"My lovely students! I am going to pass these papers down table by table, and please have them signed by tonight! We are going to start Chapter 1 tomorrow, so I'd prefer if you were prepared," Mrs. McKool interrupted Edward, waddling around with her pregnant stomach, "I'll only be here for a few months, but I for sure will be back here right after your winter break, and the new year! Anyways, free period, do anything that you want! But please, please, please be as quiet as you can, as in, no shouting FROM ACROSS THE ROOM like this! Okay, okay, sorry for my blabbering but have fun as Juniors the rest of the year!"

Once Mrs. McKool sat on the seat behind her desk, Bella turned to Edward, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Now what were you about to say?" Bella smiled at him, eager for Edward to complete what he had to say to her.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can learn more about you, " Bella cocked one eyebrow up, having Edward chuckle, "not in that way, of course, it's a bit too quick for _that_. I mean, me asking you questions about yourself. And you, hopefully, answering them."

"Sure," Bella narrowed her eyes in amusement, "so what do you want to ask?"

"How about where you were from?" Edward faced his whole body to her, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand, "That's a good first question."

"Um, well," Bella cleared her throat before answering, "I was born in Cape Elizabeth, Maine, I lived there for a couple of years. Soon after that, I moved to Halifax, Canada, where I lived for practically the rest of my preteen to teenage years, and now, here I am."

"I see you've been living in the cold for the rest of your life..." The tall, pale skin vampire pointed out.

_'I can't seem to read her...What is she? It's so...frustrating...'_ Edward questioned in his mind.

"Well, yeah, my foster dad, Phil, sort of hates the heat. He says the sun is really bad for your complexion," Bella responded also turning her full body to Edward, placing her neatly folded hands onto her lap, "anymore questions?"

"What ever happened to your parents?" Edward inquired, his golden eyes burning into her brown ones.

"It's a-um, very long story..." The beautiful, brunette in front of Edward said wrapping her arms around her.

Edward glanced at the clock and looked back at her, smiling, "We have 48 minutes left in the period. I'm pretty sure I can keep up."

.....

"So, your parents died in a car crash?" Edward said as he opened the door for Bella.

"Thank you," Bella responded from his "Random Act of Kindness", walking next to him as he walked her to the part of the day she dreaded the most...5th period PE, "and yes, they died when I was around 10. That's when I met Phil, and that's when he decided that we should move to Halifax so that I wouldn't have to face 'those painful memories' as Phil would say."

"Ah, I see..." Edward nodded his head in understanding, "Do you think you're healed, emotionally, from the incident?"

"Yes," Bella stopped in front of the gymnasium doors and turned to her new friend, "it took me a while, but I think I'm stronger about it. Like I can talk about it and open up about it more, like you, for example."

Edward grinned and smiled, "Well, that's nice to know, glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"You're welcome," Edward responded, looking around the nearly empty hallways, "well, I guess I should go. Want me to pick you up after class?"

_'I need to know more about her...I must find out more about her backround information...It's as if she's blocking my mind reading...'_

"Um, sure. That'd be great." Bella couldn't help but feel butterflies inside her stomach, flying around freely.

Edward opened one of the gymnasium doors for Bella, "See you after class then...good bye."

"Bye." Bella grinned and waved, walking into the bleacher surrounded room.

After closing the door behind Bella, Edward looked around the hallways to find himself alone. Seeing he only had a few seconds before the bell would ring for 5th period to begin, he ran in vampiric speed towards his next class.

....

"Okay, ladies! No need for formal introductions, but I'm Coach slash Ms. Jackson! I will be your PE teacher for the semester for some of you, and the whole year for the rest of you! We will be dressing out tomorrow so you _better_ be prepared, or else you will be filed for a non-suit, no excuses!" Bella winced at the masculinity in her loud voice, "Now I will call role! Raise your hand if you are the person called!"

Bella tried to shift herself into a comfortable position on the rough, hard seat, looking around to see if she knew anybody in the class.

_'Nope, no luck. Nobody."_ Bella sighed and slouched her shoulders.

As Bella was spacing out, she heard a familiar name come out of her PE teacher's big mouth.

"EMMET CULLEN!" (**AN:** Surprise, surprise!)

"HERE!" An even louder voice boomed from behind her, when Bella turned around, she found a golden eyed boy with dark brown locks who was the size of a grizzly bear grinning down at her.

Bella's brown eyes widened in surprise and she immediately faced back forward.

"MIKE NEWTON!"

"HERE!" A boyish voice came from in front of her a few names later, Bella finding a blonde boy with an adorable baby face and striking blue eyes.

"JESSICA STANLEY!"

After a few names, she called out a girl with frizzy brown hair. Bella recognizing her as Barbie's right hand man. She mentally giggled and started replaying the events of the morning in her head.

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

Practically jumping in her seat from the abruptness, Bella recieved a small laugh from the grizzly bear behind her, forcing Bella to stutter, "H-Here!"

After Bella's response, every head in the PE class turned to face her direction, making Bella duck her head in embarassment.

When Coach Jackson finished taking role, she handed out a paper filled with all the expectations and such, starting a whole lecture about what and what not to do. During the lecture, Bella felt something tickle her from behind.

"Oh, my bad." The voice from behind her whispered.

Bella looked over her shoulder to mutter an "it's okay".

As the lecture proceeded, she felt a soft kick from behind her. The now irritated brunette rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it. Although, as they got further into the lecture, she felt constant kicking from behind her.

"What?" Bella hissed and immediately turned around once Coach Jackson finished her long speech.

The golden eyed grizzly bear just shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I just wanted to meet you...But anyways, I'm Emmet!"

"Well, that's one irritating method to meeting somebody," Bella quipped, "but I'm Bella."

"Oh! So I see you're the one chick that smells funny!" Emmet replied.

"Excuse me?" The still irritated Bella said, confused.

_'It's my first day here and I'm already known to be smelly? What a day...'_ Bella internally groaned.

"Never mind, forget it. But I've heard a lot about you the whole day today, so I just wanted to meet you myself!" Emmet declared, sounding as if he accomplished a mission.

"So I've heard. What am I known as? The smelly new girl?" Bella said curiously.

"No, no. That's just this one totally different subject," Emmet chuckled nervously, "soo...How are you enjoying your first day in Forks? Boring, huh?"

"Umm, not really. Probably just a bit tired from the rain. I've been living in the rain ever since I was born." Bella shrugged.

"Same here. I've just been moving back and forth, back and forth," Emmet agreed, " gets pretty boring after a while."

Bella just nodded her head and grinned, facing forward yet again.

_'I swear, every class gets even more interesting by the second...'_ Bella thought, anxious to see Edward.

....

When Bella exited the gym, she found Edward already waiting for her by the double doors. Bella widened her eyes at his promptness.

"I'm impressed," Bella greeted as she walked up to him, "you're here pretty early. Usually when people say they'll pick me up, they'd either ditch me or cancel on me."

"My class got out early." Edward responded modestly.

"So, lunch?" Bella said as they were walking down the small hallways.

"Of course." The 6'1" automatically-qualified-model looking boy responded as he opened one of the cafeteria doors for Bella, following behind her and closing the heavy, wooden door behind him.

"Are you planning on getting lunch?" She asked, looking up at him from her 5'4" height.

"Um, no, big breakfast," he lied, "what about you? You should be hungry after all those long lectures."

_'I am hungry. But I don't think the school would serve seaweed, algae, or whatever...'_ Bella thought.

"Nope, but I'll just grab a water bottle." The young mermaid said as she filed into the line, Edward towed behind her.

**EDWARD.**

Everytime I step closer and closer to her, the more and more intoxicating that scent gets. It wasn't a smell that would make me hungry for human's, or whatever creature she is, blood, but it's as if you were smelling the most expensive perfume you could find in Europe that wouldn't make you cough after sniffing so much. In Biology, when she explained her whole life to me, she seemed as if she was reading out her life story from a script. I _knew_ she was hiding something, and I had to talk to her about it, about everything. Even if it means that I must expose what I really am. After Bella bought the water bottle, we walked to an empty table in silence, Bella occupied by her thoughts.

Ugh. It just frustrates me so much how I can't hear what she's thinking, unlike others.

Right when the beautiful unknown-to-me creature and I pulled out our chairs and was about to sit, a rather booming, obnoxious voice came from across the cafeteria, "EDDIE! BELLA! COME SIT WITH US!"

Everybody in its path jumped or flinched from the loud sound, Bella giggled a bit and walked towards my family's isolated table. Groaning softly, I followed Bella to where that grizzly bear of a brother and my other siblings were sitting.

Alice immediately jumped up from her chair to hug her new friend, Bella hesistantly hugged her back but grinned at the pixie's warm welcoming.

_'Who does she think she is? Thinking she's a part of our family when we only met her today?_' Rosalie scoffed in her mind. I swiftly glared at her direction, giving her a small growl.

_'Rosalie has this small feeling of hatred towards Bella, but mostly envy. It's just plain old Rosalie...' _Jasper glanced at me and softly nodded his head.

"Bella! I see you've met Edward and Alice!" Emmet said, putting his large, meaty arm around her.

Rosalie scowled at Bella, and seeing this, Bella swiftly moved out from under Emmet's arm.

"Yeah," Bella nodded at Emmet, "I have Bio with Edward and English and Trig with Alice. And PE with you."

Emmet laughed and put his arm around Rosalie, giving Bella an 'in-your-face' type of look. Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Rosalie but just smiled.

"Well, you probably haven't met the other two, or have you?" I questioned.

"I don't suppose so..." Bella looked back up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, making my dead heart melt.

"Um, that's Jasper," I immediately turned my head and pointed to the blonde haired vampire and his vain twin, "and that's Rosalie. They're both twins."

"I see," Bella nodded her head, "they sort of look alike. Their parents must be beautiful looking then, since they did make such beautiful children."

_'I think she fits right in...'_ Rosalie smiled and grinned, her thought forcing me to roll my eyes.

After a few moments of small talk with my family, I rushed Bella out of the cafeteria right when the bell rang for lunch to end. As we walked out the touble doors, Bella tripped over the small threshold, but I caught her right before she fell onto the hard, cold floors.

"I'm so sorry," Bella immediately stood back up from my hold, "I'm such a klutz! I tend to destruct others who are within a 3 feet radius from me."

"It's fine, Bella, no need to worry." I smiled and she blanked out for a couple of seconds, staring at my face, I dropped my smile and gave her a confused look, "Bella?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her gaze and bit her full, pink bottom lip.

Trying not to seem dazzled, I quickly looked away from her and around the small hallway to prevent myself from losing it, "Um, what's your next class?"

"I have," Bella grabbed her crumpled schedule from her jean pocket and skimmed through it, "History with Mr. Lincoln next."

The walk to her next class was slow and quiet, but nowhere near awkward. Bella was looking forward, while I stared at her with my peripheral vision. God, was she beautiful, if I haven't mentioned before already, but she had no clue that there was a line of hopeless, hormonal teenage boys waiting for their chance to take my place. As if being with Bella for a whole day would feel as if they accomplished their life long goal. With all that is happening around and about her, Bella has been oblivious to this whole day.

"Well, I guess this is my stop?" Bella snapped me out of my gaze and I realized that we were in front of her next class.

Recomposing myself I nodded my head and answered, "Um, yes. Room 130."

Bella smiled at me before she stepped into the classroom, I put my large, stone hand on her shoulder, having Bella flinch in surprise and turn back around, "Hey, can we...talk afterschool? I just want to know and ask a few more things about you."

With a small nod and smile, Bella mouthed an "okay" and retreated into the classroom, closing the large door behind her. I didn't have a 6th period, so I walked down the empty hallways, exited the school, and waited in my Volvo.

Even though it's a bit too quick, I'd do anything just to get to know who and what she really is.

**BELLA.**

Today. Afterschool. In 45 minutes. I am meeting with the most perfect living organism in the universe.

It rang like a mantra in my head, it also prevented me from falling asleep from the lengthy, boring back-to-school lecture Mr. Lincoln was giving us.

_44 minutes_

I kept tapping my pen on the desk and pretended to take notes.

_40 minutes_

He soon went on and on about how he used to think President Abraham Lincoln was an ancestor of his. Although you can sort of see the resemblence with the tall height, dark hair, and beard.

_35 minutes_

Time was going by really, really slowly. I rolled my eyes and stared at the clock for the longest time, hoping that my stare would make the clock work faster.

_20 minutes_

I yawned and absent mindedly doodled in my brand new composition notebook Phil gave me, wasting a few pages from my colorful doodling.

_10 minutes_

Seeing how much time passed by from my doodling, I immediately snapped up in my seat and placed my notebook in my backpack, which was placed in my lap.

_2 minutes_

I was just about to get up from my seat from anticipation and anxiousness, but Mr. Lincoln stared me down, forcing me stay put.

_RING!_

Jumping up from my seat, I briskly walked outside the doors of the classroom, being sure I wouldn't knock anybody down. Walking towards my locker, I quickly put in my locker combination, grabbed my books, and slammed my locker shut before I power walked to the entrance of the school. Right after I stepped down the slippery stairs, I looked to my left and right for Edward. I then took a step forward, tripping on a small bump in the concrete. Closing my eyes, I waited for my impact with the ground until I felt a strong pair of arms block me from my fall.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay away from you for a while." I opened my eyes and saw my bronze haired angel smiling down at me.

* * *

Yay! Third Chapter accomplished! Did you guys see what the surprise was? Emmet is in Bella's PE period! Yay! Anyways, if you guys saw my profile, you guys would know that I am starting a new story, possibly. Okay, well here's a preview:

A large, luxurious cruise liner heading to Europe, 6 strangers, and 2 weeks. All with different reasons to be on that boat, from honeymoons to therapy, and from following dreams to following your boss' unreasonable orders, this cruise will change each of these 6 strangers' lives.

Does it sound good? It's probably going to come out before the fourth chapter of this story, so maybe in the next week or so....But anyways....REVIEW please. :D

OH! And the Twilight DVD's COMING OUT TOMORROW!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Robert Pattinson goodness. :D

**Bianca Lightyear, over and out.**


	4. CHAPTER III: Mahogany & Bronze

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own crud. But the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, I'm terribly sorry for updating like super super super late! I was just extremely stressed out and stuff. Like, my grades are slowly drooping and CSTs are coming up...grawr. Anyways, I wrote this chapter 3 days ago, then my computer froze, and as stupid as I am, I didn't save it. D= So I got pretty traumatized and whetever, and yeah. But I made a new story called _Showstopper_, come check it out if you please. So, yeah. Please Read & Review. And I am terribly sorry, I will try and not take as long as I did to update the next chapter!

playlist: Masterpiece - Meg & Dia

* * *

**Fish Scales & Marble**

**CHAPTER THREE: **_Mahogany & Bronze_

"Um," Bella immediately shot up out of Edward's arms and started scuffing her boots on the icy asphalt.

"Hey," his velvety voice rang in her ears, "it's okay. I don't mind catching you before you bust your fragile head open."

Bella looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Fragile? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well-,"

"You know what? Nevermind," the stubborn mermaid fumed and crossed her arms over her chest, "because, I am _certainly_ not fragile at all, you-you, you chavinistic pig! And-and, I don't need you to be following me around everywhere, acting as my bodyguard, because I don't need you catching me everytime I fall so I can live. No! You, need to watch that big mouth of yours, because sometimes-,"

She looked up at Edward and saw him chuckling at her little rant.

"Excuse me? Does it _look_ like a proper time to laugh?" Bella glared at Edward, who found it even more amusing.

Edward let out his last chuckle before responding, "My car is that way."

He motioned for her to follow him, but Bella stood her ground, with her slender arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes narrowed at Edward's.

The now frustrated vampire sighed and walked over to Bella, towering over her.

"I'm not going until you apologize!" Bella bit her lip and looked up at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I saw that!" Bella said and huffed again.

"Bella, aren't you a bit too old for this?" Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "Stop acting like a stubborn child."

"Nope, still, not until you say it." She shook her head from side to side, her brown locks blowing with the wind.

Edward sighed once again, "Sorry. Now let's go, Bella."

"Thank you," Bella relaxed from her position and walked forward, "now where's your car?"

He walked in front of Bella and started towards his car, an amused smile on his face the whole time. Edward then unlocked the doors and opened the passenger seat door for Bella, hearing a small 'hmph' from her, he rolled his eyes and lightly closed the door once she was settled in. He walked in human speed to his side, closed the door behind him, and started the engine to hear the soft purr of it starting up.

"So what happened to your brothers and sisters?" Bella asked staring out the window as Edward backed the car up and out of the parking space.

"They walked home." Edward proceeded into driving out of the parking lot, admiring the beauty beside him using his peripheral vision.

"Wow, aren't you a nice brother." Bella snorted and crossed her legs.

Rolling his golden eyes, Edward let out another sigh, "We live near. And Rosalie probably brought her car before the end of 6th period, anyways."

_'It feels so tense, I better get there quick. Ugh, and do people not know how to drive?'_ Edward thought as he was caught up in the traffic on the narrow streets of Forks.

As if Bella was reading his thoughts, she turned on the radio and 'Claire de Lune' filled the once tense air.

Hearing the music, Bella immediately snapped up from her slouched position and turned her head towards Edward, "You listen to Debussy?"

"Yeah, I was listening to it while I was waiting for you," he shrugged and said silently, " it's one of my favorites."

Bella turned her head to face forward, "Same here."

"Glad to know," Edward gave a small grin and sped up to 90 mph once the traffic dispersed.

"Oh, god," Bella clutched onto the sides of the leather seat she was currently occupying, "please don't tell me that you driving like this is the regular."

He didn't say anything and just gradually lowered the speed to 77 mph.

"How can you drive like this? You certainly aren't human." Bella relaxed, while Edward tensed up at hearing her words.

Edward let out a strangled sigh or cough, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Um," Bella glanced at Edward, "where are we going by the way? You never said a thing about that."

"It's a surprise." Edward loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Wait, isn't it a bit too early for surprises? We've only-,"

"Can't I do something nice for a friend?" Edward faced her and gave Bella a crooked smile, before turning back to face the road again.

Bella, dazzled and confused, snapped out of her daze and looked forward, "U-um, y-yeah. I guess?"

"Good." He smirked and leaned back into his chair a bit.

Before Bella knew it, or realized it, they were in Port Angeles, parking in front of, ironically, a seafood restaurant.

"Dinner? E-Edward? Are you serious?" Bella looked at Edward to see him with a smug smile on his face.

Next thing she knew, Edward was opening her door, unbuckling her seatbelt, and practically dragging her to the restaurant.

"Edward! I can't accept this offer," Bella said as she crossed her arms over her chest right outside the entrance to the restaurant, "what have I done to you to recieve this?"

"Bella, Bella. Relax. It's okay." He looked at Bella and gave her a reassuring smile, gently grabbing her arm and guiding her into the restaurant.

The hostess' eyes immediately sparkled once she saw Edward.

Bella looked up and saw Edward cringe a bit, in that case, she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and looked up at him with lovey-dovey eyes. Edward looked at her in surprise, but then got what she was playing.

"Table for two please." He glanced at the disappointed woman once, but never fully took his eyes off of the beautiful girl who was hugging him to herself.

The hostess led them to a booth and laid down their menus; gave one longing glance at Edward, who was still staring at Bella; and left without a word.

For the whole few minutes after they were seated, Bella and Edward just stared at eachother, looking at each other's eyes.

Just then, a model-looking waitress stepped up to their table, her body fully angling towards Edward.

"I'm Amber, _your_ waitress for this evening. So," she tried giving him a seductive grin, "what would _you_ like to order?"

Edward kept his stare on Bella and winced a little, he reached out across the table to place his hand on top of Bella's. Bella took no notice of the coldness and hardness of his hand, having him tilt his head in confusion.

"Bella, honey," Edward gave Bella his trademark smile, "what did you say you wanted to order?"

Bella's eyes widened in shock, but relaxed after realizing Edward's intention.

The waitress reluctantly turned and slouched once she saw Bella pointing to a picture on the menu, "Um, can I have this, without the fish?"

Bella covered her mouth and tried to not seem so nauseous seeing and smelling the fish in the small restaurant.

"Are you sure?" Amber answered in a bored voice.

"Um, yes, very." Bella nodded, she saw Edward glare at the back of her head, and stroke the top of her hand with his thumb.

Amber sighed and turned back to Edward, her posture recomposed, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Edward smiled at Bella and shook his head 'no'.

"Okay, well, let me know..." She walked off, seductively shaking her hips.

The two snorted and slid their hands away from each other.

"What's wrong? You look nauseous. As if you're swallowing down your vomit." Edward said.

"Eh," Bella shrugged her shoulders, "vegetarian. I don't like the smell of fish."

"Agree." Edward nodded his head.

"Then why'd you take me to a-,"

"I agree to being a vegeterian," He sighed and gulped, "I don't...enjoy eating animal fat or meat."

_'Just their blood.'_ Edward mentally chuckled.

"I see..." Bella curled her lips.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Bella cleared her throat.

"Why were you looking at me weird earlier when you first grabbed my hand?" Bella pointed out, "It's like you were expecting something."

Edward raised an eyebrow at her observation, "So you didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Nevermind." He sighed and grabbed her hand once he saw 'Amber' come back with Bella's food.

"Did you decide yet?" Amber bit her lip and cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"No. I'll just call you for the check." Edward intertwined his fingers with Bella's and gave her another warm smile.

Amber defeatedly sighed and left.

"How can you just turn her down like that?" Bella snapped her gaze from Amber's retreating figure and looked at Edward.

"Like what?" Edward tilted his head and squinted his eyes in confusement.

"You know," Bella slowly slid her hand away from Edward's, "like...like, you have this superpower of dazzling people, or catching their eye unintentionally."

"Dazzling?" Edward gave her a crooked smile.

"Like that!" She pointed out, "And let me tell you, that girl was like Megan Fox status."

"You say so?" Edward cocked an eyebrow, "You really think she's that pretty?"

Bella nodded her head.

"You really don't know, do you?" Edward gave her a small smile.

"Know what?" Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

"Nevermind," the emotionally frustrated vampire sighed, "just eat."

"Okay." She dug into the seafood-vegetarian meal, not caring if Edward was watching her or not.

After Bella was half way done with her food, she looked up at the observant Edward.

"You know Edward," she said, grabbing his attention, "you never fully told me about yourself."

"I thought I did?" He responded, putting his right elbow on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Nope," Bella shook her head, placing her fork down, "all I remember is that you said you were from Chicago. Then there was an interruption."

"Well, I thought it would have gotten around to you by now." Edward stared into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Forks is a very small town, as you know," he inched his hand a little closer to Bella's, "and, well, everyday at least one person makes up this whole rumor about me and my family."

"Oh really?" Bella crossed her legs, "What's the most interesting one you've heard?"

Edward let out a small chuckle, "They thought I was gay."

Bella snorted and covered her mouth, "Yeah, I would've thought so too."

He rolled his golden eyes and gave her a smirk, "There's some about you too, that I've recently heard of."

"Really? Because once I get to the person that started it, they might want to shut up from now on." Bella narrowed her eyes.

"No, don't worry, it's nothing _too_ bad."

"What's not _too_ bad to you then?" Bella cocked her head to the side.

"Just them saying you're foster dad is gay...and that you must've been a supermodel at one point in life," Edward smirked, "which I personally think would and could be very true."

If Bella was able to blush, she would have by now.

"See? Nothing too bad."

"Okay, okay," Bella copied Edward's pose and looked at him directly in his eyes, "you're getting off topic. You _still_ haven't told me squat about you."

The bronze haired vampire sighed and relaxed into the char, "Well, my parents died in Chicago from a sickness. And well, Carlisle was their doctor at the time. When he found out that they died, he just took me under his wing."

"Tragic," She bit her lip and sighed, "but I want to know about _who _you are right now. Not the past you try not to remember."

Edward nodded his head in understanding, "Then, I'm Edward Anthony _Masen_, my original family name, Cullen and I like to play the piano, compose songs, listen to music, and read or write. Is that good enough?"

Bella softly giggled, "For now. I'll see what else I can get out of you later on."

Right when Bella finished her meal, Edward asked for the check. This time, _Amber's_ shift was "over", in that case, a male waiter came up with the check. He ogled Bella, and Bella, who was once again oblivious to it, just smiled at Edward.

"Here you go," The waiter gave Bella a once over.

Edward, who winced after hearing his inappropriate thoughts, stood up, helped Bella up by grabbing her hand, and wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

"Here," Edward practically shoved the money into the boy's hand, "keep the change."

Edward, his arm still wrapped around Bella, briskly walked them to his car. Opening the passenger seat door for Bella, he helped her in and buckled her seatbelt, lastly closing the door when she was comfortably sitting in the leather seat. He walked as fast as he can, in human speed, to his side and settled himself in his driver's seat, twisting his key in the ignition.

"Home?" He looked at Bella who was already staring at him.

She nodded her head in assurance, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

YAYYYY!!!!!! I am finally finished! Good Lord did that take a while to remember the main concepts of this chapter. Geesh. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I am TERRIBLY, TERRIBLY sorry for giving you guys a really late update. Please forgive me. And, please review! Thank you all, and have a great day hummies.

**Bianca Lightyear, over and out.**


End file.
